Something's got to go wrong
by Floopygirl
Summary: Contains mini-spoilers for season 9. SJ, fluff.


Title: Something's got to go wrong

Spoilers: teeny ones for season 9

Rating: there's smut, no kiddies please

Pairing: S/J

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: I wrote this to prove to myself that I am capable of writing cuteness. It's pretty plotless and so fluffy that it could be described as airheaded. Also, it was inspired by Nickelback's "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good', which I heart a ridiculous amount, but isn't songfic. Honest. Not quite

The background is that Jack's in DC, doing season 9 things, whereas Sam's still working directly for the SGC.

* * *

Jack lay on his bed, winding the phone cord round his index finger. He listened to a cheerful voice enthusing over naquadah reactors, describing the latest gate malfunctions, and touching upon countless other scientific concepts that went right over his head.

Finally he interrupted. "Sam."

There was a brief pause, and then he heard a low laugh. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's fascinating and I've finally had the chance to get in some lab time –"

"Sam!" There she went again. "If I'm going to listen to your mumbo-jumbo, I'd rather do it in person." A corner of his mouth quirked as he waited for her to realise what he was asking for.

"Are you trying to persuade me to come up and see you?"

His grin spread. "Yup!"

"Jack, you know how much paperwork I have, and I have several lab reports due –"

"You'll catch up, you always do. Hell, you're master of the all-nighters."

"You're the one who always tells me I work too much." She sounded amused rather than irritated, which was definitely promising.

"Exactly: that's why you need a weekend break away from it all."

She laughed, and the sound made his chest clench. "You're doing well, but not well enough."

"I miss you." He'd meant to sound flippant, but his words came out with more emotion than he had intended.

She paused. "I could probably get a flight for tomorrow afternoon."

He smiled. "Good."

xxxxx

He spent almost half an hour waiting in Arrivals before she came through the gate. It seemed like it took forever for her to make her way through the crowds, but finally she was beside him and then she was clinging to him. He held her as tightly as he could, feeling her hair tickle his cheek and enjoying every second of it. Finally he had to let her go – oxygen was becoming a problem – and he just stared, taking in every detail of her appearance. She flushed slightly but didn't complain, too busy studying him in turn.

He broke the silence. "So, you want to go grab something to eat?"

Her eyes darkened. "Actually, I think I'd like to go back to your place and shower – I'm all sticky from the flight."

A multitude of images paraded through his mind. "I think that could be arranged."

xxxxx

He licked at her steadily, savouring the whimpers and cries that she didn't or couldn't contain. He glanced up and took in the look on her face, enjoying her reaction as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"You stopped!"

He smiled. "My mistake." And then he lowered his head again, thrusting hard with his fingers until she was writhing on the bed covers. He bit down gently and her back arched as she climaxed, crying out his name.

He eased her through the aftershocks, climbing up the bed to kiss her once her thrashing subsided. She kissed him back, cuddling into his side.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he asked her fondly.

She shrugged. "I've missed you, and it's been a while."

"I've seen a certain drawer in your closet, you can't have been _that_ lonely."

He smirked as she flushed crimson, all the way down to her toes. "That's not the same!"

He kissed her again in apology. "I know."

xxxxx

He lay on his back, panting. "You know, not that I'm complaining, but we really ought to leave the hotel room at some point."

She punched him lightly on the arm; even so it hurt, a little. "Why?"

"Well, for one we could get the hotel staff to change the sheets and make the bed. Think of all the fun we'd have rumpling it up again when we get back!" He waggled his eyebrows, but she didn't seem convinced.

"I can't believe you're still living in a hotel anyway: surely you could have leased an appartment by now?"

He ran his hand up her side, curving it round her breast. "It's a suite, not just a room. Anyway, I like the twenty-four hour room service." He tried to make his eyes as sorrowful as possible. "Don't you want to see the sights?"

"Jack, I worked here for two years – I think I've seen all the tourist attractions." Her breath caught. "Do that again!"

He was happy to oblige. "We could go to the Smithsonian..."

That caught her interest: her head lifted. "The Air and Space Museum?"

He had to smile. "Actually, I want to see dinosaur bones."

"Jack!" She poked him.

"Dinosaurs first, and then airplanes and space shuttles?"

She relented. "Okay." And then caught her breath again as he moved his thumb again. "But before we go..."

He rolled back over her. "You are insatiable, you know that?"

She grinned. "I know."

xxxxx

He listened contentedly as she explained the inner workings of a jet engine to him, going into far more detail than they'd ever been taught at the Academy. He didn't take in a single word. "Jack!"

He liked the way she kept calling out his name this weekend. "What?"

"Are you listening?" she demanded.

He snaked an arm round her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm listening but I'm not hearing, if that makes any sense."

She considered carefully. "It kind of does. Hey!" She wriggled in his grasp. "There are children here!"

He smirked. "It'll be an education for them."

"Jack!" There it was again. A man could get used to this.

"Okay." He moved his hand from her ass back up to her waist. "Happy now?"

She pouted. "Not exactly..."

He grabbed her hand. "Come on, that's enough science for one day. Let's get back to the hotel room."

xxxxx

He watched as she gathered her things together. "A whole weekend gone, huh?"

She looked away. "I know. It's not enough."

He walked behind up, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her shoulder. "It's enough for now." She wriggled against him, and he felt his body tighten. "Want to have one last shower before you get back on that plane?"

She turned and kissed him lingeringly. "Oh yes."

xxxxx

She clung to him at the airport. "I don't want to go." He clung back.

"Think of the planet. Hell, think of all those science geeks who won't have lasted three days without you."

She pulled back slightly, smiling even as her eyes shone with tears. "Yeah." She trembled slightly and he pulled her back to him.

"I'll be in town in a couple of weeks."

"You'd better!" she mumbled into his chest.

"I promise." Then she pulled away and started walking towards the gate.

"Tell the guys I miss them," he called after her.

"I will." She stopped, gave him one of those heart-stopping smiles he loved and started walking again. And disappeared through security.

Jack sighed to himself and started for the parking lot. He knew that once he was back in the office this interlude would seem like a dream.


End file.
